una importante charla con Emmett
by dara 15
Summary: Emmett le da una importante charla a Edward sobre como sera su luna de miel y lo aconseja para disfrutar al maximo su amor con Bella.   recuerden los personajes no son mios


Una importante charla con Emmett

Emmett me había citado en la sala de la casa para hablarme de algo muy serio, no tenía la más minima idea de que podría ser pero nunca antes lo había visto tan serio. No había nadie en la casa aparte de nosotros Carlisle, Esme y Jasper se habían ido a cazar mientras que Alice y Rosalie fueron de compras con Bella, aunque no sabia como Rosalie había aceptado pasar la tarde con Bella.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – me llamo Emmett desde la puerta de la cocina – tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de hombre a hombre.

Camino hacia a mi y se sentó en la silla de enfrente quedando cara a cara conmigo, pasaron unos minutos y no había dicho ni una sola palabra trate de leer su mente pero por alguna extraña razón estaba pensando en: un mono en monociclo persiguiendo a un Jasper vestido de payaso, no pude evitar reírme y preguntarle:

- Emmett ¿Por qué un mono?

- ¿Por qué no? Me gustan los monos. – se encogió de hombros.

- Estas chiflado hermano – fue todo lo que pude contestar.

- Bueno, ya es hora de hablar – volvió a ponerse serio.

- Emmett ¿quieres decirme de una buena vez de que se trata todo esto?

- Muy bien – levanto su dedo índice – pero primero debes de cumplir con unas ciertas reglas. Numero uno: no puedes interrumpirme, numero dos: podrás hablar cuando termine de hablar y numero tres: no te enfadaras conmigo.

- No seas ridículo – dije. Al ver la facción de su rostro vi que no era ninguna broma – esta bien, acepto tus reglas pero por favor dime de una vez de que se trata todo esto.

- Muy bien – se froto el puente de su nariz – dentro de unas semanas más te casaras con Bella… y bueno ya que ella no tiene hermanos es mi deber como futuro hermano-cuñado amenazarte de muerte si llegas a herirla de cualquier forma.

- Por fav… - levanto su mano para callarme.

- ¿Cuál fue la regla numero uno? – pregunto con sarcasmo. Rodé mis ojos y siguió hablando.

- Espero que ya no hayan más interrupciones. Bueno como ya te dije no quiero que la vuelvas a herir como aquella vez cuando nos marchamos de aquí por su seguridad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo pero en esa ocasión te comportaste de una manera cobarde e inmadura solo tenia ganas de romperte la cara, alejarme de Bella de ese modo fue algo terrible – dijo parándose de la silla para acercarse a la ventana – Edward, Bella significa mucho para mi, es la hermana que nunca tuve, es la única que puede comprender mi miedo hacia Alice y sus compras – puso cara de susto – y… bueno quiero que ella tengo lo mejor y todos sabemos que eres tu.

No cabía duda de que Emmett quería a Bella, estaba seguro de que era capaz de matar por ella como el había dicho era la hermana que nunca tuvo. Desde que traje a Bella a casa, ella y Emmett se hicieron inseparables podían comprenderse con una solo mirada, claro jamás dude de ellos Emmett seria incapaz de herir a Rosalie y Bella me ama.

- Gracias por quererla tanto – le dije con total agradecimiento. Me acerque a el y le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

- De nada y gracias a ti por haberte enamorado de ella. Pero aun no he terminado, siéntate – me ordeno. No tuve más opción que hacerle caso.

- Ahora a lo que quería llegar Edward Anthony Masen Cullen es que al casarte con mi hermana menor debes jurarme que la harás la persona más feliz del mundo, la amaras siempre, no puedo decir que hasta la muerte porque no podemos morir – bromeo – en fin tu entiendes y en resumen si llegas a lastimarla iré a la Push le diré a esos licántropos que me ayuden a romperte el trasero. Como tu hermano puedo protegerte pero como enemigo puedo hacer cosas que jamás en tu vida inmortal puedas imaginar.

- ¿Esto no le corresponde a Charlie? Es su padre al fin de cuentas es el quien debe amenazarme no tu.

- Si lo se, por eso la semana pasada fui a visitar a Charlie…

- ¿Qué? – Esto me sorprendió – Pero ¿Qué demonios querías lograr?

- Tener una excusa para hacer lo que hacen en las películas como "conociendo a la familia de mi novia" y otras así. Me pareció una muy buena idea para pasar el rato – rió – pero no te creas todo lo que te he dicho es enserio. Y además que Charlie me pidió un gran favor que estoy dispuesto a cumplir.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunte. Leí su mente pero no me saco de la duda solo pensaba "como tengo que decírselo". – Emmett solo dímelo no creo que sea tan grave.

- Esta bien te lo diré pero ten muy claro que Charlie fue el que me lo pidió no es ninguna de mis bromas.

Cap 2

- Esta bien ahora dime.

- Esto me resulta muy incomodo – se paso la mano por la cabeza – se trata sobre… sobre – vacilo un momento – ya sabes cuando…

- ¿Cuándo que? – pregunte.

- Sobre tu luna de miel.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Bueno veras Charlie ya hablo de eso con Bella, como es y todo eso. Me dijo que quería hablar de eso contigo pero no siente mucha comodidad así que…

- Quieres decir que Charlie te pidió que hablaras de sexo conmigo. – grite.

- Así es – respondió – y esa fue la misma reacción que tuve. Pero – levanto la mano derecha – se lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

- Emmett estas loco, no hablare de eso contigo. – me levante y cuando estaba apunto de pasar la puerta me pare en seco.

Emmett tenia razón Charlie había hablado de eso con Bella pero de como era para los humanos, y claro el no sabia que yo era un vampiro y con el mínimo descuido que tenga podría acabar con ella. Y tengo que admitir de todos Emmett es el que mas sabe de este tema podía decir que era todo un maestro en este tema. Di gracias a dios de que Emmett no podía leer mis pensamientos sino en este momento estaría molestándome por pensar en eso.

- Emmett – voltee hacía el – creo que si debemos hablar sobre ese tema.

- Entonces – le dio unas palmadas al sillón donde estaba sentado – siéntate. – camine nuevamente hacía el sillón y me senté.

- Por favor, no seas tan detallista. – le pedí.

- Esta bien. Las cosas son así: cuando llegue ese momento estoy seguro de que estarás preocupado para no lastimarla así que primero debes tranquilizarte y luego…

- ¿Como sabes que estaré preocupado?

- No necesito leer mentes para saber que piensas créeme eres muy predecible, tienes algo mas en común con Bella. – se burlo.

- Sigue por favor.

- Estamos ansiosos ¿No?

- Cállate – si aun fuera humano estaría sonrojado como un tomate.

- OK, me saltare todo eso de las caricias y demás, créeme Edward es la parte mas excitante de todas. – Sonrió – en fin luego de eso tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso porque la temperatura aumentara y ahí si tendrás que poner todo tu autocontrol a lo máximo. Un dato importante cuando… - puso cara de susto y no siguió hablando.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunte extrañado.

- Nada, es que no puedo imaginármelos a ustedes dos en… esa forma. Por alguna extraña razón me dan ganas de partirte la cara.

- Si vas a partirme la cara será mejor que ya no sigamos. – levante mis manos a lo alto de mi pecho.

- No, es mejor que termine. Muy bien cuando – frunció el ceño – estés… estés sobre ella procura no poner todo tu peso sobre ella, la lastimarías, será mejor que ella pase mas tiempo arriba. – Lo mire extrañado – ya sabrás de que hablo cuando pase.

- ¿Entonces ella debe pasar mas tiempo arriba?

- Así es, y bueno déjate llevar por tu instinto y ya no hay más que decir, solo déjate llevar y todo saldrá bien. Recuerda autocontrol al máximo.

- Creo que lo podré hacer. – hubo un momento de silencio. – ¿Solamente, eso es todo lo que tengo que saber? Es decir, ¿No hay mas cosas de que hablar?

- No ya no, te hablaría de los condones pero nosotros no los necesitamos.

- Emmett una duda mas. – dije

- Dime.

- ¿Puedes decirme, por medio de tu experiencia claro, como se siente? Es decir, como… - vacile un momento – me sentiré en ese momento, ¿Cuál será la sensación que experimentare?

- No se como decírtelo mucho menos explicártelo. Cuando estas con la persona que amas de esa manera todo en el mundo desaparece, no hay nada excepto ella, ese momento en donde te sientes vivo. – la forma en que dijo esto me hizo envidiar ese experiencia que aun no había experimentado.

- Edward ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, dime.

-¿Has estado con una mujer, antes? Cuando eras humano – la pregunta me sorprendió mucho.

- Honestamente, nunca ni siquiera como vampiro. – lo cual era cierto.

- ¡¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estuvimos en casa de Tania?

- Nunca paso nada con ella.

- Entonces Bella ha sido la primera en todo: tu primer amor, tu primera novia, y la que te quitara la virginidad.

- Si así es. – reímos al mismo tiempo.

- Es algo fascinante, ella debe sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo. – Dijo – hazla feliz tigre – me dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

- No te preocupes lo será así, te lo prometo. – cuando termine de decir esto oí como el Porsche de Alice dar la vuelta para entrar al garaje.

Emmett y yo nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta del garaje para esperar a nuestras hermosas novias. Cuando Bella se bajo del Porsche corrió hacía mi y deposito un dulce beso en mis labios, sus labios eran tan calidos y suaves que me hacía estremecer. Rosalie y Emmett ya habían entrado a la casa mientras les ayudaba a Bella y Alice con las compras.

- Voy a llevar esta a la sala – dijo Bella tomando una bolsa negra.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Alice se acerco a mí y me miro con esa cara de soprano que tanto menciona Bella. " y dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu charla con Emmett?" – pensó.

- ¿Cómo sabes de esa charla? – le pregunte.

- Recuerdas puedo ver el futuro – dijo – además me pareció de lo mas tierno, no sabia que Emmett quisiera tanto a Bella, tanto para querer hablar de sexo contigo.

- Me dijo que Charlie se lo había pedido.

- Claro que no, lo ha estado planeando desde la semana pasada.

- ¿Entonces Charlie nunca le pidió nada?

- Así es – me dedico un sonrisa a lo Alice y se fue dando brincos hasta la sala. Entonces todo esto había sido idea de Emmett.

Bueno toda esta charla me sirvió mucho y le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me dijo y los consejos estoy seguro que esto me ayudara mucho.

Entre a la sala donde estaban todos conversando "Así que ya te lo dijo Alice, ¿Estas enojado?" – me pregunto Emmett desde sus pensamientos. – No, no lo estoy en realidad estoy muy agradecido contigo. - le conteste.

- ¿De que hablas Edward?

- De nada mi amor, es algo entre Emmett y yo.

- Así es hermanita y ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿De que? – preguntó Bella.

- Ya veras, ya lo hable con Edward. – Bella me miro extrañada.

- No te preocupes esto te ayudara mucho- le dije y le bese la frente.

Estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que esto iba a ser muy divertido sobre todo con las expresiones faciales de Bella cuando Emmett llegue al tema de la intimida, mas le vale tener memoria fotográfica para esto.


End file.
